Shades of Gray
by DreamscomeTRUEEE
Summary: Collection of Uke!Gray stories. Chapter 1:"It's Natsu." Gray clicked his tongue in barely concealed annoyance. "I know your name, Dragneel." Natsu studied Gray's face. "Then start using it, Gray."


**Princess Gray-sama**

**Disclaimer : I neither own Fairy Tail nor profit from writing Fanfiction.**

_I know that I have two stories not completed yet, but I just _had_ to write this._

_This is the place to request **Gray-centric stories**; with **Gray as uke** because I say so. Just send in your **request** through a **review**. Depending on the popularity, I'll update regularly._

_Each chapter is not related unless stated so._

_I'm not a talented writer, but I'll do my best to fulfill the requests. It can be of any genre and any rating (I need to brush up my writing skills)._

_If by any reason I decide not to accept your request, I'll send you a PM explaining why._

_P.S. Flames will not be entertained._

_The format of the chapters will be like this -_

**_Name/Gray (Rating) - Short Title_**

_The first chapter is a request by noah03. You didn't specify a rating so I went ahead and made it a lemon ;) Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. NatsuGray (M) - Student/Teacher_**

_"_But I don't like art, Gray-sensei."

Somehow Gray managed to keep his temper at bay when his least favorite student drawled out a bored complaint.

Students like the pointy-eyed eighteen-year-old drawing mini-sized poop all over his canvas reminded Gray of the reason he had been so reluctant on teaching in a college. They were at the age where they should start growing up and maturing but just don't.

The twenty-two-year-old teacher heaved a sigh when the bell rang and students began scurrying out of the art room as fast as their legs could carry them. He began surveying the pieces his students have left behind one by one, idly wondering if any of them had talent at all. Although he had been teaching for three months, the only student that caught his eye was a plump, curly-haired teen by the name of Reedus. The rest simply did not have any artistic cells.

His eyes taking in Reedus' portrait of what appeared to be a purple colored boar, he almost didn't notice when somebody sneaked up behind him. Almost.

Swiftly, Gray turned and caught the wrist of the person about to tape a piece of paper on his shirt collar between his nimble fingers. Without a moment of hesitation, he proceeded to force the person against the nearest wall with his hands securely locked behind his back. Noting that the paper had a poorly drawn black-haired girl in a white frilly dress and the words "Ice Princess" on it, he snorted.

Directing his attention back to the culprit, he sneered, "Is that hideous art supposed to be me, Dragneel? Seriously, if you suck that much, don't take Art."

Even though he was cornered, the pink-haired student defiantly retorted, "Suck? Is that the language a teacher should use, Gray-_sensei_?"

Swallowing his irritation, Gray let the student go.

_No use making enemies of childish students. I don't need a complaint on my head. Principal Mavis will end my career. _

"Detention."

The teen in front of him raised a pink eyebrow.

"Detention, Dragneel, if you don't get out of my sight right this instant."

"It's Natsu."

Gray clicked his tongue in barely concealed annoyance. "I know your name, Dragneel."

Natsu studied Gray's face. "Then start using it, Gray."

Haughtily because he was too tired for this shit, Gray snapped at him, "That's Gray-sensei to you. Know some manners, boy."

He resumed his task of collecting the artwork, deliberately ignoring Natsu.

Silently, Natsu followed him and began to help.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Gray asked, "Why are you still here, Dragneel? I can handle this by myself."

The pink-haired teen put down the artwork neatly and set his gaze on Gray, his expression serious.

"It's Natsu, Gray. And I'm not a boy."

Suddenly unnerved by the familiar but suspicious glint in those emarald eyes, Gray turned his head to the side. "Yeah, whatever. Now off with you, Natsu. Pass in your homework tomorrow."

Natsu scampered to the door, and for a split second Gray thought he was actually intent on leaving.

He shouldn't have been that innocent.

Quick as lightning, in a blur of motion, Natsu slammed the only door shut and locked it firmly before literally pouncing on Gray, sending both of them crashing to the floor.

Before his mind could comprehend what was happening, a pair of scalding hot lips descended on Gray's own cold ones, kissing, sucking, biting. He gasped in surprise, simultaneously creating free access for a tongue to invade his mouth. Automatically, his arms wrapped around the strong body and he found himself kissing back with equal fervor.

Hands fumbled at his belt buckle, and within seconds the belt was flying to a dark corner of the room, forgotten in the moment of passion. His tight jeans were the next to go, leaving him with his boxers and upper clothing. He moaned into the kisses, pulling Natsu closer. When the other pulled away, he whined at the lost of contact.

Natsu lowered his head to Gray's crotch with a predatory gleam, spreading those creamy legs wide. He daringly flicked his tongue over Gray's clothed erection.

"Hnng- Natsuuu!"

A boyish grin on his face, Natsu remarked, "Thank goodness you reacted nicely. I almost thought you had forgotten our night together, _sensei."_

Spreading his legs even further, Gray panted, "Stop... Teasing! Jerk!"

Smirking, Natsu finally pulled the boxers down and engulfed the head of his teacher's penis.

Gray let out a loud, wanton moan, loving the feel of the warm and most cavern enveloping him. Unable to control himself, he pushed Natsu's head down further.

"Ah! _Aah_!" Brief, high-pitched moans left his lips due to the immense pleasure he was receiving.

Suddenly, a dry finger prodded around his entrance and entered it by force.

Gray's breath hitched due to the pain, but the mouth sucking him vigorously soon distracted him. One finger quickly became two, and Natsu stretched him out roughly.

The tie around his neck was becoming suffocating. Gray went to remove it; Natsu immediately removed both his fingers and mouth (eliciting a moan of disappointment from his teacher), yanked the tie off and used it to secure both of Gray's wrists together over his head.

He whispered hotly, "Now who's the one caught like a rabbit in a snare, _sensei_?"

Gray decided he did not like the way Natsu said that word. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Gray. Call me Gray."

"_Grrrrrraaaaay_." Natsu purred, pushing three fingers into him.

In, out, in, out.

Then Gray was lifted onto a table, his legs still spread, his erection standing proud.

The pink-haired student leaned in right beside his ear and whispered, "The curtains are not drawn. I wonder how many people will see the cold and untouchable Gray-sensei spread his legs like a whore and get his brains fucked out by his least favorite student."

Inhaling sharply, Gray cast a quick glance at the windows. It would not do for them to get caught.

...

The curtains were drawn. Nobody would see.

Now why did he feel let down?

"Naughty Gray." Natsu smirked, "Were you disappointed that no one would see us fucking? My cute exhibitionist."

Blushing furiously, Gray huffed, "Hurry up and fuck me, then!"

"With pleasure."

Twice on the table, once on the floor.

Gray howled with pleasure as Natsu pounded into him again and again.

"Gray... My! Gray!" Natsu panted hard before reaching orgasm, releasing all of his semen inside Gray. Riding out his orgasm, he kissed Gray roughly on the mouth and reached to pinch his left nipple as hard as he could.

The stimulation was enough to send Gray over the edge.

After coming down from their high, the pink-haired student made to embrace his teacher, but his teacher rolled out of reach.

Although he was exhausted, Gray quickly (albeit wobbling a bit) got to his feet, saying harshly, "Not happening a third time."

Natsu grinned widely.

"We'll see."

Gray did not know why, but he blushed.

"Just... Pass your homework to me tomorrow, Dragneel."

"It's Natsu." Natsu laid on the floor naked and spread out, without a care in the world. "And Gray, you have a bleeding anus. You might need to go to the-"

"DETENTION, DRAGNEEL!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Gray stared at the piece of art on his table.<p>

It was him in a frilly white dress, riding a dragon that was spewing fire from its throat.

Putting aside the fact that he was in a _freaking frilly white dress_, it was actually beautifully drawn. In awe, he flipped the art over.

_BTW, I can draw. _

_Let's meet up for a third time ;)_

_N.D._

.

.

.

Natsu ended up getting an F.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, I take requests now ;)<em>**

**_For more information, check out my profile. Thanks!_**

**_Reviews, follows and favorites are love~_**

**_- Dreams_**


End file.
